Twister
by faberrittana-duckies
Summary: It was the last day of school and Rachel could not have been any happier. When things take a surprising turn she finds herself alone for the rest of the the summer. All she wanted to do was feel wanted. But when the unholy trinity steps in, things take a wonderful turn. Faberrittana relationship / updating frequently :)
1. only one way to find out

Rachel walked out of the school with pep in her step. It was the last day of school and she was the happiest she could be. It was the longest that she's never been slushied. The past two weeks have been pure heaven for her. She never knew why the jocks and the cheerios just all of a sudden decided to stop throwing slushies at her. She just guessed it was because of the cocky freshmen the jocks decide to start putting them in their place. But Rachel couldn't care less. She just was glad the slushy spotlight was finally off of her. This summer was dedicated to what made her happy. What kept her sane.

Just as she turned the last corner to get to her car, the sharp, cold slushy hit her face. She immediately tried to open her eyes, but instantly regretted it. All she saw was green. She could feel it all over her face, through her shirt, and felt some start to splatter of her new shiny navy blue Mary Janes. Her senses were immediately directed toward the laughter she heard on the other side of her closed eye lids. She's been in this situation more than she can count, but it's something about this time that makes her want to hide.

She brought her hands to cup her eyes and scrape the green apple taste off of her lids. She slowly opened her eyes and saw someone she never expected to do this to her. One of the only people she thought she could trust. Tina Cohen-Chang.

Rachel and Tina have been literally attached by the hip since the beginning of the year. Rachel wasn't one to make that many friends, with the diva-like controlling attitude scared people away. But when Tina came in the beginning of this year, she knew they would be good friends. She insisted her to join glee club, and spend almost every weekend with each other.

Tina had this smug smirk on her face like she did something to impress the cool kids. Rachel instantly looked behind Tina and saw Mike, Sam, and Puck laughing behind her. Rachel has never been this hurt. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought about all the good times her and Tina had. She looked down at her dark blue mini skirt with white knee high socks, completely covered in green slushy.

She sound of the footsteps in front of her walking away caught her attention. "Good work new girl. See you at the party tonight. You owe me a dance." Puck said through his smirk. Tina blushed then turned her attention to the green girl in front of her.

"Look. You've been a great friend this year. But let's face it. If I want to make it the rest of high school here, I'm gonna have to stop hanging out with you. I'm sorry Rachel. It's not you, honest! Well actually it kinda is but, you know what I mean." she knew Tina's words were supposed to make her feel horrible. She was her one and only friend here and she just left Rachel. But honestly, she couldn't be happier. She could now focus on having the summer of her life. Dedicated to her dream of being a Broadway star, and not have the hassle of keeping a friendship alive. But she knew all that was a lie.

She lips started to tremble as she realized the slushy made its way in her underwear. She stood there all alone in an empty hallway feeling the substance make its way through her pants. It seemed okay, so she started to cry. After a few whimpers, she decided the faster she gets it the liquid off of her the better. Good thing she had her slushy kit packed in her backpack, so she went to the bathroom behind her and started to enter it when she heard a conversation right to the left of her.

"Sanny, she needs our help and you know it." She heard. She look in the direction the heard the conversation and saw Brittney and Santana stand in front of the lockers. She noticed Brittney have a puppy dog look In her eyes. And just by looking in her eyes, she could tell that whatever it was that Brittany was begging her, she would probably get her way. She smiled softly to herself at the thought of having that look directed towards her.

Rachel knew it was no lie that she was gay. Ever since she was in second grade, she found herself wanting to look up girl's skirts instead of trying to look down boy's pants. It was something she accepted at an early age and never thought it was a big deal. With two gay dads, she had good role models to look up to.

"Britt, you know I can't stand her. Just the other day I found myself dry heaving just by looking at a picture of her." Santana said by grabbing Brittany's waist and pulling her close. "Plus how do you know she even needs help?" Santana asked with a furrowed brow.

"Are you kidding me? We just saw her get humiliated by her only friend. How would that make you feel?" Rachel knew this conversation was about her. She never really talked to Santana or Brittany. Actually, she doesn't think she actually has ever carried a conversation with either of them. They were probably the only Cheerios in the school that didn't give her dirty looks or insults on a daily basis. Some days, if she's lucky, she'll get a compliment of two from Brittany. So them having a conversation about her just made her feel a little embarrassed, but also a nice surprise.

"Well what do you think we should do? I mean we cant just go up to her and say 'hello we want to help you! What do you say?" Santana said with the best sarcastic voice she could muster. The pout on Brittany's made her instantly regret saying that. Rachel's face instantly reddened at the thought some of the hottest girls in school wanting to talk to her.

"Oh baby, no-no I'm so sorry. Look, if it really makes you feel better, well talk to her about it." Brittany's face instantly lighted up. She jumped into Santana's arms and giggled loudly while she spinned her around.

"Woah! What's this love fest about? Quinn Fabray walked up to them snatching Brittany from Santana's grasp. She wrapped her arms around Brittany's middle and stuck her face in the crook of Brittany's neck as Brittany giggled at the contact. She pulled her face out of her neck to give Santana a peck of the lips.

Rachel knew that all three girls were in a relationship for at least seven months. It wasn't anything out of the blue to her because Polyamorous relationships were actually really normal to her. Her aunt was in one in her college days. She would always say "the relationship taught me that loving more than one person was showed me that there's always enough love to go around." Part of her envied her relationship with those girls because she's never really been wanted by anyone other than her dads. Just dreaming of being wanted by those three girls made her insides burn with desire.

"We're gonna _help _Rachel. She just got slushied by Tina." Brittany pouted before she continued. "She was her only friend and it made me really sad that she doesn't have any friends now. Plus she's really hot" she shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Uhm really babe?! Were literally standing right in front of you." Santana glared in Brittany's direction hiding her face behind Quinn's shoulder because she knew what she was saying was partly true. No matter how many long monologues the girl goes on in glee club, she always finds herself getting slightly turned on from the petite's girl voice.

"Look ducky" Brittany slightly blushed at Quinn's nickname for her. "We know you like helping people, but how do you know she'll let up help her? Let alone actually let us talk to her? Plus, I'm with Santana on this. I'm kinda hurt you just called another girl hot in front your already hot girlfriends." Quinn also had a little hind of blush to her cheeks thinking about the brunette she's been crushing on since freshman year.

"Ohhhh don't act like you guys weren't thinking it! Santana, I see the way you look at her when she sang and glee yesterday. And Quinn don't get me started on you! I catch you staring at her in pretty much every class we have together. Let's all just face it and say it the way it is. Rachel means more to us more than friends. And in some way, shape, or form, we all want her. So what do you say?" Brittany held hopeful eyes towards her two lover's .The Latina and Quinn looked at each other to see if these feeling were okay with each other. They knew for a few weeks not something has been a little of with their relationship. They could only hope Rachel could fill it.

Rachel has heard far too much and didn't want to know Quinn and Santana's answers would be. She could only hope the girls agreed to talk to her. But she felt like she was invading their conversation. All she wanted was to be wanted. To hear these girls talk about her this way only made the desire she had inside of her bigger.

She decided to just head home and wash there. Still frozen in her spot from where only minutes ago she was slushied, she made the smallest steps in the opposite directions of the three Cheerios. She knew with the heel on her shoes would made the loudest noise, so she decided to slowly slip them off and sprint towards the door.

Once Quinn was about to answer Brittany about her request. She heard a door that open to the student parking lot open behind her. As she turned around she saw a green covered Rachel running for her car. They all ran to the door but when they got there, they saw her car backing out of the parking space. Santana's eyes instantly locked with Rachel's behind her steering wheel. For the first time in a while, Rachel felt like that one look would one day change her life forever.

"Do you think she heard us?" Quinn asked with a curious tone in her voice. "There's only one way to find out." Brittany said as she grabbed the keys out of Quinn's hands and started walking to her car. The girls didn't know what was gonna happen when they got to Rachel's house, but each of them had different reasons why they wanted it to work out.


	2. Can't Wait

On her way home, all Rachel could think about was the conversation she heard in the hallway. Three of the most beautiful girls she had ever laid eyes on talking about her. She has probably had the worst last day of anyone at WMHS, but she could care less. She had three gorgeous girls possibly wanting to hang out with her. Nothing could get better than this.

A grinned form on her face. She was silenced in her thoughts so she decided to turn on her radio to get rid of the quietness in the car. As soon as she reached for the nob on her radio, she noticed the sticky green substance in her fingernails, all over the surface on her hands, and even on the sleeve of her cream sweater she got for her birthday a few years ago. The grin faded from her face as she slowly dropped her hand. Just thinking of how Tina didn't even bother to care about Rachel's feelings in this situation, Rachel's eyes started to get blurry.

Tina was her one and only friend her whole entire sophomore year. So it was clear to say, Rachel was officially a loner.

She was so caught up in her thoughts, Rachel didn't notice the dark blue Chevrolet Equinox car following behind her. Santana was driving, Quinn was in the passenger seat, and Brittany decided to take the back.

"Sorry to be the downer in this situation, but what happens if she doesn't want us here. She doesn't want any of our friendships? What are we going to do then? I wouldn't be surprised if she closed the door on us. I mean let's admit it. Whenever she gets slushied, were the first one to laugh. What makes you think she wants to _be_ with us, let alone be out friend?" Santana found herself saying the silent car ride. Right after Rachel left the school, all Santana could think about was the look Rachel gave her. It was something like she's never seen before. She could only hope Rachel felt something with that look as well.

Quinn saw the worried look in her eyes and grabbed her hand with her non-driving hand and interlaced their fingers. "You think too much baby." She cooed and place a lingering kiss on her right ring-finger knuckle. "Look, the only thing we can do right now is to talk to her, you know see where her head is. How about this? First we talk to her about today, offer her our friendship, and see where it goes? To be honest, if it were up to Brittany, she would just want to go ahead and be her girlfriend." All three girls giggled at the comment because they knew it was true. Quinn winked at Brittany before she continued. "But let's face it. Other than glee, we don't know the girl. Like _really_ know her. Let's find out some things about her, earn her trust, and then call her our girlfriend. Deal?" she said looking at Brittany in the backseat.

Santana slowly started smiling at how perfect that plan sounded. Everything thing her girlfriend just said was completely true. She just felt this need to know everything about the small brunette. What her favorite color was, what her coffee order was, and maybe even what side of the bed she preferred to sleep on. She quickly shook off the thought of any sexual relations with Rachel. Hell, it took her about six months to build up the courage to make love to Quinn and Brittany

Brittany squealed and jump out of her seat and jump in Quinn's lap in the front seat. Santana couldn't hold giggles as she saw Brittany devouring Quinn's face with kisses. "My girlfriends a genius" she said quietly to Quinn. Quinn started to blush when she noticed the car coming to a complete stop. She looked out the window and Rachel slowly getting out of her car.

"So what now?" Quinn asked with a wavering watching the stunning brunette enter her house. Even covered in slushy, she still was stunning.

"Let's wait a few minutes before we do anything. We should give her time to wash off." Santana suggested when she noticed a light go on in the window in the front of her house. She looked at her clock and noticed it was almost 5:30. "How about in an hour?" Quinn and Brittany nodded their heads. "What are we going to do until 6:30?" Brittany asked getting slightly inpatient. She started to slightly tap her foot on the ground while a pout played at her lips.

"I could think of some things." Said Quinn seductively while nibbling on Brittany's earlobe. Brittany started to giggle. "No-no-no not in front of her house" Brittany said as her whole face turned red. "Oh! I have an idea. Let's go change and bring some sleepover clothes and come back. How else are we going to find out so much about her?" Brittany said as Santana and Quinn gave her confused looks. Both girls gave each other deciding looks. Santana softly sighed and started Quinn's car.

Just as Rachel was getting out of the shower, she decided to check her phone before going downstairs to order takeout and have a nice lonely night. She picked it up and noticed no new text except one from one of her dads saying they're going to be on conference for the rest of the weekend. It doesn't bother Rachel as much as it used to that her dads are never around. They started to leave her home alone when she was nine. The longest they've been gone from her was two weeks on her 13th birthday weekend.

She put her phone down released the fluffy pink towel of her no longer covered body. She quickly stepped into hot pink boy shorts and grey baggy sweatpants. She topped it off with a tight dark blue three quarter henley shirt. She might as well get comfortable. She put her hair in a side braid falling over her left shoulder. She topped it off with a dark brown headband.

Just as she was about to turn towards her door do to go downstairs, she heard her phone vibrate. Her eyebrows furrowed at the unknown number, but her heart immediately skipped a beat seeing who it was from:

Brittany_: Hey Rach, it's Brittany, from glee? I just wanted to see if me, San, and Quinn could come over tonight and hang out at your place? Just watch movies and stuff? We really want to hang out with you:)_

Rachel never felt so excited and nervous in her life. THEY wanted to hang out with her. She secretly squealed as she sent a quick reply:

Rachel_: Yeah of course. How about coming over at around seven?_

Rachel set her phone on her desk before rushing to her bathroom to check herself in the mirror. "ehh" she thought as she saw her reflection. She thought she didn't look like shit, but at the same time, she kinda did. Just "ehh". She added a soft layer of make-up to her face to make is seem "natural" and gloss to her lips.

She went to her room to check to see if Brittany texted her back:

Brittany: _Can't wait ;)_


	3. One Day

"Britt, you've been in there for ten minutes! C'mon were gonna be late!" Quinn whined from outside the bathroom door. The girls decided to get ready at Quinn's then head over to Rachel's around seven. Brittany still couldn't find out what she wanted to wear. Both of her girlfriends look way too hot for words, so she wanted to look mind blowing so she could impress Rachel.

Santana was wearing a royal purple ruffled tank top with dark blue skinny jeans. She had her hair slightly curled with a light shake of pink blush on her cheeks. She finished the outfit of with some black slip-on sandals.

Quinn decided to wear a jean blue 3 quarter button down with black leggings. She pulled her hair back with a silver headband and with tan Sperry's to end it off.

Brittany was deciding between a lightweight v-neck coral shirt with light cut off shorts, or an orange studded sleeveless sundress.

Quinn was just finishing Santana's hair when she heard Brittany yell for her.

"Ugh Quinn! Come in here." She shouted. Seconds later Quinn barges in the bathroom to find Brittany very much naked. "uhm baby? Don't get me wrong you look really hot, but I thought we didn't want to push Rachel to fast when it came to us being friends with her." Quinn tried to stifle a giggle when she noticed Brittany wearing a pout. "Quinn pick something out for me. I wanna look really good for her" Brittany said looking down hiding her blush.

"Sweetie you'll look stunning in anything. Plus you don't need good clothes for you to look good" Quinn said pulling Brittany close by her waist. Brittany pull her arms over Quinn's shoulders and hugged her neck. She pulled her closer and allowed her bare chest to make contact with Quinn's blouse. "I really want this to work out" Brittany muffled into Quinn's shoulder.

All the girls talked before they got ready to go to Rachel's house. They talked about when they realized they had feelings for her, what they like about her. They talked about how worried they were about tonight. Worried about what if Rachel doesn't want what they want. Tears were shed and their hearts were open. The more they talked about her, the harder each girl fell for her.

"it will baby, I promise. Not c'mon. get changed and well meet you downstairs, yeah?" said Quinn giving Brittany a loving kiss while rubbing up and down her arms. Brittany nodded while watching Quinn walk out of the bathroom.

She finally decided on the shirt and shorts and rushed downstairs because she saw it was already 7:05. "c'mon were already late! I don't want her thinking were always gonna be like this!" Brittany yelled while running down the stairs passing her girlfriends who were sitting on the couch. Santana grabbed her leather jacket while Quinn grabbed a light-weight navy blue cardigan. They also grabbed all their overnight bags just in case Rachel let them sleep over. They laughed to themselves how the youngest one was already in the driving seat by the time they were outside. "Are you nervous?" asked Quinn looking at Santana. The way Santana eyes shot down with nerves then back up with vulnerability, Quinn already knew the answer to that question. "I think she's our missing puzzle piece, you know? God I want this to work so bad. I want _her _so bad." Santana said while she got in the passenger seat on Quinn's car. Quinn decided to take the back. "don't worry babies, she's gonna be ours before you know it".

Rachel just got off the phone with the pizza place ordering pizza before she realized what time it was. It was already seven o'clock when panic struck a nerve in her. "_Maybe they won't show" _she thought to herself. After all it was the three most beautiful girls walking the face of the earth as of right now. She looked down at what she was wearing as she realized she NEEDED to change.

She quickly undid her braid as she was already kicking off her pink polka dot sox. She called them her "cozy sox". She undid the string of her sweatpants already rushing to her closet putting on a dark coral skirt with white polka dots and a cream V-neck shirt tucked in to the hem of the skirt. She noticed how her hair was very wavy from the French braid. She shrugged to herself as she kind of seemed to like the slight wave in her hair "_I should wear my hair like this more often" _she thought to herself at she combed her finger through her hair. She threw on some white keds as she ran downstairs to make sure her house was presentable.

She looked at her clock again and noticed it was 15 after 7 when finally her doorbell rang. A small smile played at her lips when she skipped to the door. It quickly faded when she realized is was just John the pizza guy. She quickly paid him and threw the pizzas on the counter. Her hope was running out at she sat there waiting for her door to be knocked on.

The ring of the doorbell and her dog Nala's barking began to get her out of her thoughts. She just thought it was the pizza guy when she realized it were Quinn, Santana, and Brittany looking stunning as ever. She loved how Santana's loose curls just looked so natural. She also loved the job Quinn's headband pulling her bangs out of her face so people could just focus on her lovely face. And she really loved how Brittany's cut off shorts showed off her long dancer legs. She would kill for legs like that.

"Rach, you okay?" Quinn asked through a smirk swinging side to side on her feet blushing. She could just imagine what was going through Rachel's mind right now. Hell, she knew the three of them looked hot.

Rachel just opening and closing her mouth trying to find words. But nothing seemed to come out. Finally, she gathered enough brain juice to finally say what she's been wanting to say for a while. "Please come in" she said through a shy smile. Santana noticed and stood right in front of Rachel. "you look great Rach. Beautiful actually." Santana said with the shyest smile ever. Her two other girlfriends were taken back with how shy she was acting because she was never shy with anyone except them.

"So do you" Rachel said grabbing Santana's wrist pulling her inside. Santana instantly blushed at the contact while Quinn and Brittany quickly followed. "So I ordered a few pizzas. I didn't know which one you guys liked so I got a little bit of everything." Rachel said finding herself a little intimidated. They just stood there in front of her looking around her house. She's never had friends over other than Tina so this was all so new to her. She could only hope the night went smoothly.

"I can't reach it!" Rachel said trying to squeeze her right foot on the green dot located directly under Santana's butt. After pizza and a movie, the girls found themselves really breaking the ice. The more the night went on, the less awkward it got. After watching half of 50 first dates, Brittany decided she wanted to play a game. Rachel guided her to her game closet and Rachel instantly saw her favorite childhood game. She squealed as she pulled it out an showed it to Brittany. "please oh please we have to play it!" she said with hopeful eyes. Brittany laughed at her childhood spirit and nodded. Rachel screamed with joy and grabbed Brittany's hand and rushed her back to the living room. Brittany stopped dead in her tracks when she realized Rachel was holding her hand. She smiled widely and just spitted what was on her mind "Your hands are perfect. There like not tor big, but there not like really small. Plus there super soft. Ooh and see?" Brittany continued as she interlaced hers and Rachel's fingers "they fit perfectly with mine" Brittany whispered in her ear. Rachel stood star struck and comprehending everything Brittany just said to her. Rachel blushed and look at their hands. "they do fit together, huhh" Brittany blushed and nodded and pulled Rachel into the livingroom.

Now, they were currently playing twister. Brittany begged to turn the spinny-thingy because her mom always did it when she played at home. Plus, she sprained her knee the other day and the brace she had on kept her from bending it all the way. She giggled at the sight of Quinn, Santana, and Rachel all twisted on the mat in the kitchen. "I'm gonna falllll!" Quinn screamed as she felt herself slipping. She knew if she fell then her butt would land on Santana's face and her head would land on Rachel's chest. She tried her very best to hold her position. "No baby please your butts in my face" Santana whimpered from beneath her. Quinn's legs finally gave in and she fell backwards. Rachel grunt that instantly turned into a giggle made her laugh even more. After she removed her rear from Santana's face, she ran over and tacked Brittany on the couch. All the girls were laughing just as if they have been friends with Rachel since birth.

When the laughs settled down, Quinn climbed off Brittany and climbed onto her lap. Rachel and Santana were still on the mat laying inches away, each girl in their own thoughts. "I heard there's a full moon tonight." Brittany said breaking the silence. "I really wanna see it" she continued while she hid her face behind the back of Quinn's shoulder. Rachel softly at her action. All three girls were so adorable together.

"Well there's a park down the road. We can go over there if you want to." Rachel said when she saw Brittany's sad eyes. She wanted to make the sadness go away as soon as possible. Brittany's face lighted up at the suggestion and jumped off the couch, making Quinn fall on the floor landing right between Rachel and Santana. "yes yes a thousand times yes! C'mon Rachel lead the way!" she exclaimed. The three girls laughed at her cuteness and slowly got up. Rachel ran upstairs to grab a hooded jacket while Santana and Quinn threw on their jackets. Britany was too excited to take a walk with Rachel so she didn't bother thinking of her warmth.

Rachel locked the door of her house while they made their way down the street. The girls decided to just walk in the street so they could all walk next to each other. They were halfway to the park and Santana noticed Brittany slowing down. "Britt, you okay baby" asking with a voice full of concern. "my knee" is all she said before she stopped walking all together. "you wanna just go back to the house? We could always see it another time-"

"no. it's okay Rach I think I'll be fine." Brittany quickly cut her off. This night has already been the definition of perfect, she just wanted to watch a freaking moon with her girlfriends and soon to be girlfriends. This damn knee was not gonna keep her away from that.

"here boo, hop on" Santana said as she crouched down so Brittany could hop on. Once she did, they were on their way again. Rachel slightly giggled about how adorable the action was. Quinn noticed this. "so you think piggy back rides are funny huh?" she asked while smirking at the girl. Rachel looked down and shrugged "I just think it's really cute Santana is doing this for her" she smiled at a blushing Santana while looking back at Quinn. Quinn quickly walked in front of Rachel while saying "hop on" .

Rachel laughed loudly as she hopped on Quinn's back. She looked over at Santana and Brittany and noticed Brittany hugging Santana's shoulders from behind while kissing her neck and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. She wanted so badly to have that relationships with someone. _"One day" _she thought to herself.

The girls finally got to the park. The three cheerios gasped in amazement at the view before them. There was the clearest lake any one of them have ever seen. While there was the greenest grass and the quietest atmosphere. The moon was in perfect view. Rachel giggled and their reactions as she walked over to a picnic table and sat on top of it.

The three other girls quickly followed and Quinn sat next to Rachel's legs on the seat and Santana set Brittany on the top on the table on the other side of Quinn and Santana sat next to Brittany.

"its so beautiful" Quinn sighed as she looked at the lake. The sun was 10% out of the sky so it cast a nice glow. "how did you find this" she asked looking at Rachel. "I noticed it on my running track in the mornings. I come here just to think, get inspiration, day dream, you know stuff like that." Rachel said while looking out at the lake.

She caught movement out of the corner of her eye and noticed Brittany was shivering. Shes guessing Santana knows as well because Rachel sees her taking her jacket off to give to Brittany. Brittany grins shyly when Santana wraps her leather jacket around Brittany's shoulders. "I love you to the moon and back" she said just loud enough for Santana to hear, but Rachel heard as well. She caught the sight of them sharing a loving kiss. She quickly looked away to give them some privacy. She just hopes one day she could have the love they share. One day they would love her the way they love each other. _"one day"_ she thought.


	4. Care-Free

**QUICK NOTE: **

_**I just wanted to notify y'all (sorry I'm from Texas) that I decided to NOT do age-play in this fanfiction.. BUT there will be age-play faberrittana story I already started and will be out probally around the end of next week.**_

_**I just wanted to say thank you soooo very much for the support on this story. The kind words really inspire me to keep going!**_

_**Also, if you want anything to happen, please PLEASE inbox me. Im open to anything. Again thank you for the support. Enjoy.**_

PREVIOUSLY:_ She caught movement out of the corner of her eye and noticed Brittany was shivering. Shes guessing Santana knows as well because Rachel sees her taking her jacket off to give to Brittany. Brittany grins shyly when Santana wraps her leather jacket around Brittany's shoulders. "I love you to the moon and back" she said just loud enough for Santana to hear, but Rachel heard as well. She caught the sight of them sharing a loving kiss. She quickly looked away to give them some privacy. She just hopes one day she could have the love they share. One day they would love her the way they love each other. "One day" she thought._

**BSQRBSQRBSQRBSQRBSQRBSQRBSQR**

The four girls have been sitting on the picnic table for about a good 5 or 6 minutes. At first, the silence was comfortable, but now it's just plain awkward.

Rachel's trying to find a way to break the silence, but nothing seems to be coming out. She sighs softly and looks out at the lake. She closes her eyes and remembers when her dads would always take her here to swim. She smiles softly at the memory.

Of how things were so much easier when was a kid. Bullies were not her biggest problem. Where no one cared what they were wearing or what people thought of them. When stuff was just so... Care-free.

She slowly opened her eyes to the sight of something beautiful. She saw that Quinn moved up to sit in between Brittany and Rachel. Quinn had her hand on Brittany's knee rubbing it through the brace. Brittany had her arm around Quinn's waist and the other hand pointing at something in the lake. Rachel followed Brittany's fingers to see a few swans on the water. She saw how good all three girls went together. She could only wonder how all three ladies actually formed this relationship.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Rachel said softly. She knew what she was going to ask was none of her business, but she just had to know.

"Yeah, sure anything Rachel" Quinn said turning around to face Rachel. The way Rachel looked right now to her breath away. The moon shined a faded light on her face. The wind from the west made her hair shine and flow in the wind. Rachel's voice was taking her out of her thoughts. "So how did you all three, get together? I know it's none of my business but I'm just curious and-"

"Rach. Rachel it's okay." Brittany said through her giggles. Rachel let out a sigh of relief. Thank god they didn't think she was crazy for asking.

"Of course we'll tell you! Ooh I love when San tells it. I get butterflies every time" said Brittany turning to give Santana a peck on the cheek.

"Okay I'll tell it. Is there anywhere else to sit out here? My butts starting to hurt" Santana said saying the last part under her breath. Rachel, Quinn, and Brittany laughed loudly as Santana quickly got up and started running in the open grass located directly right next to the lake. Brittany followed her and wobbled her way to where Santana collapsed face first into the plush green grass. Once she got to where Santana was laying, she fell directly on top of Santana's back. "Owwwww!" Santana screamed on the top of her lungs making Brittany laugh. After a few seconds, Brittany climbed off of Santana's back and layed flat out on the back looking up at the stars. Santana sat up at called Rachel and Quinn over to them on the grass.

"You guys are seriously some of the most hilarious people together." '_So… Care-free' _She quickly thought after. Quinn turned to look at her while getting up. "You're pretty hilarious yourself. I never knew Twister could be such a fun game. You made it so much more worth playing" Quinn said laughing. She took Rachel's hand and guided her to the girls on the grass. Rachel bravely enlaced their fingers. She instantly looked up to see Quinn's reaction. She was relieved to find Quinn smiling brightly as the action. She pulled them over to Santana and Brittany. Once they got there, both girls sat up from their laying position to properly face both girls. While Quinn and Rachel got comfortable on the grass, Santana began to tell the story.

"Okay there's not much to it. But since Brittany INSISTS I tell you the whole story, I guess that's what I'm going to do". All girls laughed at how Quinn made a whipping sound and pretending to snap a whip in the air. "Only for you baby" Santana said smoothly bending over to give Quinn a kiss on the head.

"Alrighty here we go. So it started freshmen. When we were the three best friends, the Unholy Trinity. So one night, Quinn came to my house crying because Mike Chang made out with Suzie from Biology right in front of Quinn. She was mad because Mike Chang promised Quinn to make out with her. It was going to be her firsts make-out with a boy so of course she was excited. So when she saw them kissing, she was heartbroken. God, it hurt so much to see her so disappointed. So…" Santana said sharing a knowing look to Quinn "I offered to make out with her, no strings attached. But once out lips touched," she said pausing, probably recalling the memory, "I just instantly knew. I knew I wanted to be with her more than friends. Something in that kiss told me I was meant to spend the rest of my life with her."

Rachel and Brittany awed at the memory while Quinn and Santana were exchanging shy glances towards one another. "Okay okay this is where I'm about to come in" Brittany said grabbing Rachel's arm snuggling close to her. Santana snorted a laughter before continuing.

"So right after a few minutes of kissing, we slowly opened our eyes and the way she looked at me, I knew she shared the same feeling I felt in that kiss. So, a few hours later, mom made us go to bed early because tomorrow we had a early morning cheerios practice. I remember it being like really awkward. I just really wanted to cuddly her but I didn't want her to freak out. So I like started petting her with my foot-"

"Like that was anymore weirder. When she did that, it scared the crap out of me. So I jumped and fell off the bed." Quinn interrupted. Rachel fell back laughing to the point of tears coming from her eyes. After all laughter died down, Santana felt safe to continue

"Well obviously that didn't work. So once she got back in bed, I just straight up whispered 'be my girlfriend' and I remembered panicking because she was just silent. Finally she whispers out 'okay'. And that's how me and Q-tip got together."

"okay now me. Tell her about me" Brittany said bouncing on her feet folded underneath her legs.

"Right." Santana continued "after about a month into our relationship, Quinn really wanted to start telling people, you know, go public. But we were so young and I was so worried in people found out they would you know, hate us. So we made baby steps. First we told Quinn's mom. She was surprisingly okay with it. Then we told my parents. They weren't the happiest but they saw how happy Quinn made me. And eventually they did accept me and Quinn together. The next person we told would be the most important to us. If they didn't approve of us, then we would instantly break up. Her opinion meant more to us than anyone's. Obviously, it was Brittany's. All three of us have been best friends since we were 4, so we didn't want Brittany not feeling okay with this. So once we told her, she got mad. Not mad because we were together, but mad because she wanted to be with us. When she told us she had feelings for both of us, we didn't know what to say. Loving Brittany was one of those things you thought of, but never really thought your dreams would become a reality." Brittany and Santana shared a loving look before Santana went on.

"So me and Quinn had a heart to heart about how we felt about Brittany. We both felt bad that we had feelings for someone other than eachother, but I guess it just got to the point where we both just wanted to be happy. We wanted to be happy with Brittany. So, we started this relationship. It was hard in the beginning, but right now, I wouldn't be happier with anyone else other than these two." Rachel looked over at Quinn to find her tearing up. Rachel placed her hand on Quinn's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"As you probably know, we grew up together. So we shared a lot of firsts together. For instance, Quinn gave me my first kiss when we were six," Quinn smiled brightly at the memory "Santana gave me my first dance at out middle school homecoming, and all three of us shared our first time together. And after we made love, I knew I wanted these girls in my life. I wanted to share so many more first experience's with them, but most importantly, I wanted to share last moments with them as well." Brittany said.

Rachel couldn't believe how amazing and realistic that story was. How each girl had so much feelings for eachother. How they voiced their opinions with eachother over major decisions. "That was beautiful." She told Santana. She smiled sadly once she realized they couldn't be with her. '_Lets face it, three is like the perfect number. Its called the Unholy Trinity for a reason. Not the unholy trinity and Rachel" _she thought sadly to herself. Santana noticed her change of attitude.

"Rach, you okay?" she asked placing a leg on her knee. Rachel felt her bottom lip quivering. She felt her hands getting sweaty and her heart pick up speed. Her mouth opened and nothing seemed to come out. She could feel her breathing being cut off by her throat. She started gagging trying to get her breathing under control.

She instantly knew what was happening to her. Her realization made her panic attack even worse. Santana and Quinn got up and took each side of Rachel. "Rachel calm down you're having a panic attack." Both girl were rubbing up and down her arms trying to get her to calm down. But nothing was working.

Rachel felt herself escaping and everything turning into a white blur. Suddenly, she heard the most purest voice ever imaginable. She slowly blinked her eyes finding a blue eyed blonde staring at her. "Shh Shh look at me. Don't focus on anything okay? Just look at me Rach. Your going to be okay." Brittany kept cooing looking Rachel right in the eye. Rachel's choppy breathing slowly came back to normal, as did her vision. When she was finally back to normal, she noticed all three girls comforting her and telling her she would be okay. And for the first time, she believed it. She felt tears starts falling from her eyes, but she didn't care. She couldn't be more happier.

"c'mon let's get you home. Quinn said starting to pick Rachel up. She carried Rachel bridal style as Rachel snuggled her neck. She memorized the scent the blonde carried with her. She smelt like lavender body wash. She hummed at the scent filling her nose going straight to her heart. She never found a scent so comforting. She felt someone walking to Quinn's right and blindly reached out for their hand. Her and was interlaced with fingers she identified as Brittany's. She smiled shyly when she felt Brittany's soft lips make contact with her hand. She decided to nap until they got to the house

Once they started walking on the street, Santana saw her house in a distance "We should probably start to wake her up. She's the only one who knows the code to the door." She told them quietly not wanting to wake Rachel up yet. "Not yet. Look how cute she is. She sleeps like sleeping beauty" Quinn said looking down at her "Maybe I need to awake her with a kiss?" Brittany suggested. She started leaning in but sadly Santana pulled her back. "Not yet baby. But soon, very soon" she added on the end.

About 10 minutes later, they arrived at Rachel's house. None of the girls at the heart to wake her up to get the code for her, so Brittany started typing in random numbers. After her fifth attempt, she pouted to see her birthday, the date Lord Tubbington's release date from jail, and even Santana's lock combination, didn't even work. "did you guys try her birthday? Quinn whisper yelled. As much a she loved holding the brunette her arms were getting tired.

"It worked! Quinn you're a genius!" Santana told her rushing inside. The looked at the clock on the tv and noticed it was a little over midnight. "We should let her rest." Quinn said looking at the still sleeping girl. "I wonder what the panic attack was all about? Do you think after telling her the story we scared her off? Brittany asked with worried expression on her face. "We'll ask her in the morning okay? Lets just get some sleep.

The girls found their way to Rachel's room. Quinn laid Rachel on the bed as Santana found some navy blue sweatpants and a red music camp shirt thrown in Rachel's closet. "here just put these on her." She said throwing the clothes to Brittany.

Once Brittany got her shirt off, she didn't want to make this sexual but Rachel's body was making it really hard. I mean the girl had abs for crying out loud! Her skin was the perfect shade. After Brittany got her shirt off, she made a quick way into throwing the shirt Santana gave her on Rachel. After she got her skirt off, she instantly noticed marks on the girl's upper leg. She loudly gasped as she ran her hand over them, finally notifying them as cuts. There were at least a good 5 on each leg. But she saw that she must of done them a while ago. But it still seemed to bother the blonde.

The gasp heard from Brittany startled Quinn and Santana. They ran over to Brittany seeing what was wrong. They came to find Brittany staring at faint cut marks on Rachel's legs. "Are those.." Quinn didn't have to finished to notify what they were. Brittany let out a quiet sob as she thought about the girl being so sad to have resolved to cutting out pain. She knew girls who did it, but seeing Rachel as a confident and bubbly person she would have never guessed.

"What do we do" Santana asked noticing tears falling down her eyes.

Brittany quickly slid the pants up Rachel legs. "Well talk about it later. Right now lets just lay her down and find somewhere to sleep." The other girls nodded as they ran downstairs to change.

Santana slipped on some sky blue basketball shorts with a pink shirt that says "why are you laughing? this is your girlfriend's shirt" that Brittany got her for their anniversary.

Brittany slipped on some wayyyy to short polka dot sleeping shorts and a white tank top while tying her hair in a high pony tail.

And Quinn slipped on a loose white v-neck and some volleyball spanks she lend from a girl from freshmen year.

They all made their way upstairs. They saw a room directly across from Rachel's "I guess we will sleep in here" Quinn said turning the light on. It was a queen size bed with a nightstand and a lamp. With a tv planted on the wall. A classic guest room.

"We forgot to tuck her in cmon." Santana said running into Rachel's room. When the other girls caught up to her, they say Santana gently placing Rachel under her covers. Rachel whimpered at the movement, but Santana cooed her back to sleep. When Rachel was comfortable under the covers Santana kissed her on the head and whispered "sleep well el amor de mi vida".

As they were about to walk out, Quinn felt Rachel grab a hold of her wrist. " .all of you." Rachel mumbled half asleep. Brittany and Santana looked at eachother but before they knew it, Quinn climbed into Rachel's king sized bed facing her "Shh I'm her Rach. Its Quinn. Were all here." Santana made quick feet to the other side of Rachel. As soon as she landed on the matress, Rachel turned and placed her neck into Santana's neck. A new comforting scent. It smelled like a vanilla scented cake that was just baked and iced. She hummed at that as well.

She lazily tossed her arm over Santana's waist and clung the bottom half of her shirt. Santana swung an arm over her to cuddle her closer. After she turned off the light, Brittany climbed on the other side of Santana mirroring Rachel's action looking directly at her sleeping figure. Noting how beautiful she was .

Rachel blindly reached for the body behind her and relized it was Quinn who started to spoon her. Even if her eyes were closed, she could feel a sense of love, a feeling of comfort from these three girls. For the first time, she felt 100% wanted. "I could get used to this." Rachel said to no one in particular. The other girls laughed at that. "Sleep well Rachie." And with that, she fell into a deep slumper.


	5. The Look

**Here's chapeter 5! Sorry for the wait, school is really hard :P. **

**SPOILER ALERT: Faberrittana should be happening in the next few chapters. Its VERRRRYY adorable. ;)**

**Also, the prologue of my Age-Play story should be out around this week. Let me know who you want the babies to be and the mommies. Any suggestions welcomed! I'm deciding between just a series of one-shots, or a continuing story. LET ME KNOW!**

**Thank you for all the support! For my first story, I'm really glad you're liking it :)**

**ENJOY.**

**WARNING: MENTIONS SELF-HARM AND DEPRESSION**

Rachel woke up to the sun bleeding through her eyelids. She groaned while bringing up a hand to rub the sleep out of her eyes. Now that it's obvious that she forgot to close the blinds before she went to sleep, she silently scolded herself. For the most part actually, Rachel don't really remember going to sleep at all. She decides to ignore the confusion in the back of her mind and attempt to go back to sleep. She snuggles her back into the front of the person behind her. Her eyes shot open, and that is when she instantly remembers everything that happened last night.

She remembers the sleepover that was going perfect. Playing twister, singing, and eating with three beautiful girls. She remembers offering to take the girls to the park down the street because Brittany wanted to see the full moon. She remembers the piggy back ride and the swans. She remembers laying in the grass learning more about the girls she wanted to be with. But most of all, out of everything, she remembers the panic attack the most.

Rachel has been having anxiety ever since she was seven. She used to get them in large crowds, but singing quickly took care of that. Now she gets them when she overthinks things. Like for instance, last night she overthought the relationship between the three girls in her bed right now. How all three girls were completely perfect for each other. How she would just be a burden to this relationship of perfection. Hell, Rachel thinks the only reason why they're being so nice to her is because they feel sorry for her. Rachel wasn't going to be a sob story for anyone. _"I don't need them. I can take care of myself. I need no friends. It's lonely at the top you know that" _she thought to herself. But she instantly knew that was a lie.

She started playing over the events that happened between yesterday and today. How her best friend betrayed her, and how these girls came in and saved her from her depression.

Her anxiety took over her so bad she started taking anti-depressant pills. She knew it wasn't anything she had control over. It was just sometimes, she feels alone. She wanted to take away the pain so bad, she tried everything. Cutting, she stopped eating, crying. Nothing seemed to work for her. Not until this these past two days. The girls have made Rachel feel wanted. Like they wanted to be with her in every way possible. Them offering her their friendship literally saved Rachel's life. Who knew what would have happened without them.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when the person she was laying on started to move. She realized it was Santana by the scent of her hair and they tan chest underneath her cheek. Santana started to mumble unknown words aloud which made Rachel silently giggle. She would love to watch Santana wake up every day. She looks adorable right now.

Rachel panicked and pretended to sleep when she saw Santana's eyes started start to open. She could feel and hear her yawn. Rachel finally noticed how her heartbeat was so mesmerizing. Like a song with no beat that goes on forever and ever. Just as she was about to doze off back into sleep, she felt the bed shake a little.

"Britt, baby wake up. Brittyyyyyy, Britt." Santana said trying to wake Brittany up. Brittany laid on her stomach with her hair all over her place. Most of the time, she slept either two ways:

She was a cuddler, or she was laid in the classic starfish sleeping position. And Rachel can tell she's in the starfish position because she could feel Brittany's leg on her thigh.

"mmm noo." Brittany said through the pillow underneath her. "Don't wanna." She said while getting up. Her eyes were still closed as she rolled off the bed and landed on the floor. Before Santana could ask her if she was okay, she saw Brittany crawling to the curtains. Rachel noticed she was closing them because the room went from extremely sunny to a faded blue color (because of her blue curtains) behind her eyelids.

Brittany got back in the bed and cuddled under Santana's underarm. "Now…sleep." She mumbled. Santana giggled and kissed her head. "Okay for a few more hours." She said as she looked up at the clock, seeing it was 7:45. Rachel heard the news and felt it was safe to go back to sleep.

"Well aren't they just precious." Quinn whispered to the other side of the bed to Brittany. Brittany decided about 5 minutes after Santana woke her up that she was not going back to sleep. No matter how hard she tried, her body was awake. Seeing that Quinn was stirring awake on the other side of Rachel, she decided to throw the nearest thing, which was a brush on Rachel's nightstand, at Quinn. After whisper-yelling at Brittany about giving her a knot on her head, they admired the sleeping Rachel and Santana in between them. They were cuddled up like two kittens that are magnetized together, well at least that's was Brittany thinks.

"Watching Rachel sleep is like the best thing I've ever seen. The way her face changes while she's dreaming is just too adorable." Brittany said admiring Rachel's face.

"You know what else is adorable?"

"What else?" Brittany said while leaning toward Quinn.

"You" she said with the biggest smile on her face.

Brittany couldn't hide her squeal as she jump out of bed to go on the side Quinn was on. When she got over to there, she jumped on Quinn's stomach while made Quinn gag. She slid off of Quinn to get in between her and Rachel.

Once she was off of Quinn, she turned to face Quinn and kissed her passionately. Quinn hummed while Brittany's lips pressed softly against hers and placed her hand on Brittany's lower back creating small circles. She deepened the kiss and gently pushed her tongue into Brittany's mouth. Their tongues softly massaged while whimpers were coming out of both girls mouth. Brittany gently pulled Quinn on top of her making Quinn straddle on of her legs.

After a few minutes, the need of air was desperately needed, so the slowly pulled apart, but close enough that their lips were barely apart. Their breaths were deep and raggedy while starring deep into each other's eyes.

Brittany was the first to break the silence.

"Why does it feel as if we haven't done that in a long time?" asking Quinn while placing soft kisses to her lips.

"mmm because we haven't?" Quinn says in between kisses.

Truth be told, the three girl haven't had some serious lady loving all weekend. With being so dedicated to Rachel, the girl found themselves no room for sweet lady kisses. But they didn't mind of course. They each would give up a weekend of sex for a lifetime with Rachel Berry any day.

"C'mon" Quinn said getting up from the bed. It was obvious to Quinn that Brittany did not want to get off of her due to when Quinn got off the bed, Brittany was still hanging on her for dear life.

"nooo noo no. to tired." Brittany said hiding her face into Quinn's neck.

Quinn chuckled while finally getting on her feet to see Britany still hanging on to her. Her legs were wrapped around Quinn's hips and her hands around her neck. Quinn put her arms around her legs to keep her lifted in the air. Once she saw Brittany was situated and obviously not letting go anytime soon, she made her way to the kitchen.

While they made it to the kitchen, Quinn gave her a sweet, long kiss on her forehead, followed by her nose, and finally her lips while putting her on her feet.

Brittany giggled adoringly. "I love it when you do that to me". And she truly did. Whenever Quinn did that, it made Brittany feel like she was floating on a cotton candy cloud in the shape of a duck. Yes, it doesn't get any better than that.

Brittany and Quinn decided to make the sleeping girls some breakfast. Once they looked in the fridge, there was only the leftover pizza, eggs, milk, and a packet of turkey bacon.

While both of them cooking, both brunettes started to stir awake.

Santana was the first to wake up. After identifying where she was, she looked over to see the back of the petite girl next to her cuddled into fetal position.

Santana softly smiled to herself. Rachel was to adorable for words. From that moment, she instantly knew she wanted Rachel waking up next to her everyday.

"Hey, Rach, wake up" Santana cooed while rubbing up and down her back. Rachel, with her eyes closed to sleeping, turned her still half asleep body to face Santana and instantly magnetized her body against hers. She started to mumble not understandable words in the crook of Santana's neck. She giggled shyly at Rachel's action and placed her hand on Rachel's head to swoop her side bangs out of her face.

"C'mon Rachel. I smell bacon and I'm super hungry" Santana started to whine. "mmmm Santana. Your so comfy" she stated while cuddling closer to the girl. Rachel was so lost in the heavenly scent of vanilla filling her nose, she forgot what she was doing. She was still slightly embarrassed from last night's "incident". And also, on top of that, she was attempting to cuddle with a VERY taken girl. To say the least, cuddling with Santana was a little too good to be true.

Her eyes quickly shot open while she shuffled as far away from Santana as possible. "San, I'm so sorry I just, I was asleep and according to Nala, my dog, I'm an extreme cuddler. I just don't know what came over me-eeeee!". Rachel was cut off from hitting her butt on the carpeted floor. She stared at the ceiling wondering how the hell did she embarrass herself even further in front of Santana.

"Oh my god Rach! Are you okay?" Santana said while attempting to stifle her giggles. She towered over the clumsy girl blocking her total view from the ceiling. Rachel could only notice how this girl looked stunning in the morning. The faded light from the curtained window created this glow on the tanned girl's skin that she has never seen before. She saw the way Santana looked at her with a hint of adoration in her eyes. She instantly identified what that looked meant because she probably had the same exact look on her face.

"I am now" she whispered. She then noticed Santana's face slowly inching towards her. Seconds later, she felt Santana's breath hit her lips. "Is it bad I really want to kiss you right now?" Santana whispered while flickering her eyes from Rachel's mouth to her big brown eyes.

Rachel gulped and shook her head no. Courageously, she closed the gap between their anxious lips. The first contact of their lips were soft. The feeling of Santana's lips on hers made her whole body tingle, her stomach flip over, and her head full of dizziness.

They both simultaneously parted their lips to grow the kiss deeper. Santana brought her hand to cup Rachel's cheek keeping a hand on the ground to keep herself balanced. Rachel propped herself on her elbows. Their lips remained still, each girl was to afraid of causing the kiss to go deeper. They just were relaxing into the innocent kiss.

After a good 40 seconds, Santana noticed Rachel lips to start quivering against hers. Noticing she girl probably needed to breathe, they slowly pulled apart, eyes instantly locking to each other. Their deep breathing filled the room.

"Would you be surprised if I said that was my first kiss?" Rachel asked through heavy breathing. Her eyes glazed over from the kiss of her life. Santana softly chuckled and nodded her head. "You're crazy beautiful Rachel, so yes, I am surprised someone hasn't snatched you up yet." She said smiling softly above the girl underneath her.

"What does this mean?" Rachel asked with hopeful eyes. She could only hope the girl felt a spark of energy with the kiss that they just shared. She could only hope that the blondes underneath them on the lower level of the house felt the way Santana felt. That the other girls have the same look in their eyes when they look at her.

Santana looked quite stuck trying to find an answer as truthful as possible. She knew she had to talk to her girlfriends about their still continuing plan to get Rachel into their lives. And she also knew all four girls had a long way to go with developing these individual relationships with Rachel. She noticed the panicked look on Rachel's face while not receiving an answer from the Latina yet. She was so caught up in her own thoughts she forgot about the waiting girl still underneath her. As she started, she took a deep breath.

"What this means Rachel Berry, is I have feelings for you. Feelings that are more powerful that friendship. The thing is Rach, all three of us feel the same way towards you, but for different reasons. You're so special to me, to us. You're talented, funny, spontaneous, adorable, and stunningly beautiful. Whatever this is between us, I want it to eventually work out in the future. This is all just so fast for me, and I know for you as well. But as of right now," she said getting up, "I'm hungry and I smell bacon." She continued.

Rachel let Santana's words sink into her mind. While chuckling softly, she took Santana's hand and pulled herself up. The moment she got to her feet, Santana pulled her into a hug. She hugged her midsection tightly enjoyed the smell of Rachel's hair. '_coconut'_ she thought with a hum. "I want this to work too" she whispered into Santana's ear before she pulled apart.

"Before umm, we.. start anything" Santana could notice the nerves and hesitation in Rachel's voice. She gave an encouraging nod for her to continue. "I want to talk to you. All of you." Rachel said looking down.

Santana instantly knew it was something about the cuts on Rachel's leg, the panic attack, and the need to not be alone at night. She was curious and itching to know, but she really respected Rachel and her courage to want to talk to such a private secret in her life with girls that she hasn't even fully hung out with for over 24 hours yet.

"Whenever you're ready to talk Rachel, you know were going to be here for you" she said grabbing her hand "no matter what" she continued. She pulled Rachel downstairs into the kitchen where Brittany and Quinn were just wrapping up finishing breakfast.

"Good morning, ángulas" Santana said gently letting go of Rachel's hand to give each girl a hug and a kiss.

Brittany smiled brightly noticed Rachel standing behind Santana but her smiled instantly faded when she noticed a usually confident and cocky girl look so shy.

She made her way over to her and embraced her in a bone crushing hug. "Good morrrrnninnng Rachy" she said ecstatically picking her up and twirling her around. Rachel laughing loudly while being placed on her feet. That's one of the things she loved about the perky blonde. She could change someone's mood just like that.

"Morning Brittany." She smiled looking up adoringly at Brittany. Her smile instantly got ten times bigger as soon as she noticed the same look Santana gave her in the bedroom upstairs. The look of pure adoration and compassion. A look that held a promise and a future.

"Okay you two stop flirting, I needs my bacon" Quinn said while doing her best Santana impersonation she could possibly do.

All the girls, including Santana laughed loudly at Quinn grabbing a handful of bacon and rushing to the bar stool and started to devour it.

After breakfast and light conversation, Rachel saw that is was already two o'clock in the afternoon. They decided to make today a chilled day and popped in Matilda in Rachel's DVD player in her room.

Not much later, the girls found themselves not fond of the movie anymore and started talking to Rachel about anything and everything about her. They talked about subjects from the story of how she got the name Bunny from her great aunt in Memphis, to the reason why she hated sleeping alone.

They notice how her nose would slightly scrunch up when she laughed too hard, or when she throws her head back after she sneezes. They noticed detail by detail of Rachel. They wanted to know everything about her inside and out.

The three girls were still oh so still curious about the cuts along Rachel's upper thighs, her panic attack, and her bad nerves. They wanted to know so bad. But they wanted to respect Rachel. They wanted to make sure SHE was ready to talk about it, just not push It out of her.

'_no matter what'_. Santana's words kept repeating in her mind from the earlier conversation they had just a couple hours ago. In the short time the four girls have spent together, Rachel felt like she has known them for longer than that. Everything just clicks with them.

She felt the need to give them the honest explanation of the reason behind the situations that occurred yesterday.

"Rachel, you okay?" Quinn noticed the troubled look on the girl's face. Like she wanted to say something, but just couldn't find the words to say. The looked seemed like the same look she gave last night before her panic attack.

"Actually, I'm not. I seem to have found myself in a troubles situation" Rachel started while looking down. "There's a lot about me you need to know. Before we can take this.. whatever this is further, I need you all to know my past, before we can start a future." She said looking at each girl.

She knew what she was about to tell them would change everything. Each girl placed a hand somewhere on either her arm, hand of thigh to give her all the encouragement she needed to go on.

"No matter what you tell us Rach, were going to be here when its over" Quinn stated while staring deep in the petite girl's eyes. _'there's the look. The same exact look.' _Rachel thought flickering her eyes between Quinn's. getting that look of compassion from each girl gave her all the courage she needed.

She breathed in deeply before starting "It all started the summer before freshman year."

**Ahhhhh. Cliff hanger! My appoligies :( I really wanted to continue this into the next chapter. What do you think started freshman year? Any ideas are welcomed! Like I said, the age-play (Non-sexual) should be up in the next couple of days.**

**R&R! **


	6. Wanted

**Ahhh! Sorry for the cliffhanger, school is getting really hard. :P Well here's chapter six.**

**I've been getting a lot of mixed reactions to my other story. If you would like to send me anything you would want to see happen in that story, private message me ! Also, any future chapter stories or one-shots ideas as well.**

**I know you want faberrittana! But we got to get all of this plot and explanations for everything out of the way. :P**

**Thank you for the awesome support :)**

**Enjoy.**

**WARNING: Mentions or rape**

PREVIOUSLY:

"_No matter what you tell us Rach, were going to be here when its over" Quinn stated while staring deep in the petite girl's eyes. 'there's the look. The same exact look.' Rachel thought flickering her eyes between Quinn's. getting that look of compassion from each girl gave her all the courage she needed._

_She breathed in deeply before starting "It all started the summer before freshman year."_

The girls nodded for her to continue. They have been waiting for Rachel to gather enough courage for her to finish. She's been breathing deeply and slowly for the past 5 minutes. She seemed to be in deep concentration about what she wanted to tell them.

From this point on, Rachel thought that what she was going to tell them would change everything. The way they see her, and especially the way the act around her. She really didn't want to scare the three girls away with her story, but the way they treated her, made it seem like she could tell them anything.

"I was at my friend's house." She took another deep breath before continuing. "I would rather not say her name, since she still attends our school but uhm, we were at her house. We were literally attached to the hip in middle school. So if there was something wrong with her, I immediately know.**(not Tina) **So anyways, one night, like I said the summer before freshmen year, and we were in her room and we were painting her cat's nails".

Rachel let out a small laugh. She laughed at the memory of her friend's snow white cat all over her fur coat.

"And we were both laughing so hard, sh-she accidently spilled some of it on the carpet. Since the carpet was dark brown, I thought it was a big deal. But her? Well she started freaking out. She was screaming about how she's gonna get hurt and blaming me for everything, even though she spilled it. Well since her mom slept a lot, which at the time I didn't know she had a drinking problem, we didn't have to worry about her finding out.

I mean there was a lot of stains on that carpet so I don't see how one more is going to make a difference. Now don't get me wrong I'm all about the importance of keeping a house sustainable, but if your house was that disorganized I would suggest getting some professional hel-"

The girl's concerned, but humerous looks took her out of her out of her educational monologue. She took another gulp and felt it was okay to go back on track.

"Right.. sorry. So about three bottle of soap and water later, the stain is unnoticeable, but soaked in water. It literally looked like someone peed on the floor. An hour later, her dad came home. I never saw much of him, but when I did, he was always so tight-fisted. Always either at work, or at least that's what my friend said. He didn't see the stain, but he saw the cat, turns out the cat went to jump of the cream couch in the living room.

I didn't know how her dad was going to punish her, but the way she was talking about getting beat and getting hurt, I instantly knew. Her dad took her to his room and locked to door. I didn't hear any hitting or screaming, just grunts and groans from her dad."

"About 10 or so minutes later when she came out, she didn't have any pants on. She looked so weak and powerless, I've never seen her so scared. She always looks so brave and confident.

I guided her to her room and grabbed most clothes from her closet, and all her belongings and shoved them in garbage bags. I washed her up in the bathroom, put some clothes on her, and we waited outside for my dad to pick us up.

I took care of her. I gave her a place to stay, a shoulder to cry one, I was the best friend I could by to that girl." Rachel could feel the anger leaking through her voice, and by the way the three girls were looking at her, they could too. When she felt calm, she carried on.

"So uhmm, about a month later, she decided she wanted to go back home, but she didn't know my dads reported her parents to CPS, and my fathers were now her temporary legal guardians. When she heard, she was ragging with anger and fear. She shut everyone away from her, including me. She pretty much blamed me for everything that happened to her.

For a good two months, she didn't talk, at all. She joined the cheer team at our school (WMHS) to get her mind of on everything that was happening. The only time I saw her was either leaving from cheer, or before going to sleep, we were drifting apart, but she didn't seem to mind."

"Well long story short, she gave me my first slushy, she was always the first one to comment on my daily singing videos I did of myspace, and most importantly, where the panic attacks come in, she shoved me in Jacob Israel's locker and left me there all weekend.

There was absolutely no one at the school. I knew it was her because I heard her laugh the entire time. She did everything to make my life a living hell."

"She became popular, of course. So everyone thought it was cool to make fun of me. I can't tell you how many times I talked to my dads about moving, or taking a different school district. Or… or even taking my own life. So I resorted to cutting.

I haven't done it in a while, but it was a way to just.. get it out." she said looking down. She was too afraid to see the looks of sympathy on the girls' faces. She didn't need people feeling sorry for her, but she wanted at least someone to care.

Silence creped in the room as she felt tears start to fall from her watered eyes. Her mind was telling her to power through it just a little more. She looked up at the girls to see anger and sadness in their eyes. She never felt so vulnerable, so 'out in the open'. The girls didn't seem to object, so she told the remaining parts of the story.

"When Tina came to the school, I was like yes, finally someone who wants me. Someone who wants to be my friend, I told her anything and everything. We promised each other we would always be there for one another. No matter what. _no matter what" _she whispered.

And that, was when she broke. So many times she stood high and strong, showing no sign of fear of distress at school. She didn't let the hurtful words, actions, or names get to her. She presented nothing but confidence. But, deep down, she knew this day would come.

The day when she let every word said, every slushy thrown at her, every locker she was thrown into, every death threat sent her way, get to her. She finally let her walls crash down, she was finally allowing herself to cry it out, to crumble.

Her breakdown first started with small whimpers. And the moment she smelled the scent of lavender filled her nostrils, it turned into full on sobs as Quinn held her tightly to her chest. Brittany took the other side of Rachel, while Santana slid behind Rachel cradling her fragile body in her arms.

Rachel's voice cracked in the restrained room. "My whole life, I've had people leave me. My mom didn't want me when she had me, and still doesn't want me to this day. My dads are never home. They have more important stuff to take care of other than me. My friend that made my life suck didn't want me. Hell, even the only friend I've had didn't even want me." Rachel said sobbing through an attempted laugh.

"Rachel you listen to me." Quinn said firmly but lovingly while grabbing the , "Freshman year, I would sit right behind you in each class just to be near you. Every day, and every class period, I would follow you to your locker just to make sure you got there safely. And if you didn't, I would hunt down whoever did that to you, and make sure they didn't do it again. Every night, before I rested, I would think 'what if'. What if you were in my life? What if you felt the same way I felt about you? The thing is Rachel, I've always wanted you. And believe it or not, Santana and Brittany feel the same exact way."

Both nod in agreement.

"Rachel, you're all we've ever wanted. YOU. Rachel Berry. You're out dream girl." Quinn finished with a shrug.

Rachel let out an unattractive sob out of happiness. It sounded as if a cross between a groan and a deep chuckle. She found the biggest smile. A smiled she hasn't smiled in a very long time.

She knew all three girls had some type of feelings for her, but she didn't know that much. She didn't know when she was going through hell, she was someone else's heaven. Crying about all of her torment almost seemed to be useless. With three girls by her side that wanted to be with her, what's the use of crying?

She wiped the remains of her tears and snuggles into Santana's front. She looked over to Brittany to see her staring back at her with nothing but compassion and warmth held in her blue sparkling eyes. She took Rachel's hand and kissed it tenderly for a short second. It was the first type of kiss Rachel had received from Brittany. Her lips were delicate and light like a feather, but they made Rachel's head spin with dizziness. If she got this worked up over a hand kiss, she couldn't imagine what would happen when, or if she kissed Brittany.

"Ughh who knew crying would make me so exhausted" she stated trying to lighten the mood. The girls giggled at the red faced girl they were holding. "You wanna take a nap? It's like 4:30" Santana suggested looking at the clock. The girl nodded tiredly got up to leave.

"Uhm Rach, may I ask where you're going?" Quinn smirked with an eyes raised playfully.

Rachel quickly turned around to see all three girls smiling at her. Which instantly made her quite nervous. "Ohh, uhm I just thought you guys should take me bed and ill sleep on the couch. It's nothing really I just wanted to give you guys some alone time, because I know in a polyamorous relationship, its very impor-"

"Rachel! Honey you have got to stop with the run on speeches." Santana said laughing loudly. Rachel smiled at the new 'pet-name'. She's never had one_. More to come _she thought to herself.

"Cmon Rachel you're like the best cuddler, well, besides me but you come in a close second." Brittany stated confidently. All the girls laugh at her close cover-up.

Rachel smiled as she climbed up and sat at the foot of her bed. "Who wants me?" she said playfully while placing both hands on her hip. "I DOOOOO" Santana grabbed Rachel and pinned her to the bed while crawling on beside her.

She started to tickle her sides and ribs, making Rachel laugh out of controllably. She kicked and kicked trying to find a way out of the trap. It made it to times worse when Brittany joined in by straddling Rachel's waist and began to tick her stomach as well. "Quinn help me" she screams at the top of her lungs. Quinn was admiring the three most important girls in her life laugh their hearts out. It was really good to see Rachel back to herself after the confessions she released a few minutes ago. She was so happy that this would all work out with Rachel in the future. Or sooner.

Quinn came to her rescue and took Santana's waist from behind and pulled it backwards. As soon as Santana hit the mattress, she flopped on top of her. she took both of Santana's hands and pinned them above her head and wildly tickled her underarms.

"I SURRENDERRR" she screamed on the top of her lungs. Quinn looked over surprised to see Rachel and Brittany in a similar position as them. Except Rachel was the one on top. All the laughter died down.

"Well thank you girls for that, but now I'm extremely exhausted." Brittany said crawling up the bed crawling under the rose covers. She pulled on Rachel's shirt signaling to her she wanted to spoon her. Rachel slightly hesitated for a moment and crawled under the covers and laid right in front of Brittany. Santana laid right in front of Rachel and Quinn spooned her, mirroring Brittany and Rachel's position. The girls only centimeters apart.

Santana found herself staring deeply into the girl across from her. She knew the two blondes didn't know about the moment they shared hours before, but she couldn't help the urge to kiss her again.

The peck was sweet and help promise and security, just like her last one. "You'll always be wanted Rachel." She whispered. Brittany placed a facile kiss behind the girl's right ear. She felt Rachel shudder at the contact. _"We found a sweet spot" _she thought smirking to herself. Opening her eyes to see Quinn and Santana were already asleep, she build up the courage to kiss Rachel again. She kissed her again in the same spot she did before, except this time, more firm. Rachel let out a small whimper at the sensation Brittany was making her feel.

Brittany smirked when she heard the sounds coming from Rachel in front of her. She confidently added her tongue into the situation making Rachel go from whimpers to quiet moans.

After doing this for a few minutes, Brittany realized what she was doing. Even though Rachel seemed to like what they were doing, she hasn't talked to her girlfriends about displays of affection with Rachel.

She slowly came to a stop, turning the kisses from sloppy it sweet, from wet, to gradually dry. After slowing the process down, she came to a stop. "Sleep well Rach" she whispered in her ear seductively. Rachel found herself tremble at her words. Slightly frustrated that Brittany stopped, she discovered that she was actually really tired.

Before closing her eyes, she looked around at all three sleeping girls in her bed. So many times, she's been left by the most important people in her life. These three ladies come into her life, and make the promise to never leave her. a promise she has heard so many times, and every time she's heard them, it was all a lie. But this time? The thinks it will be totally different.


End file.
